


Poll II

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collage, Doubt, M/M, Photographs, Poll, Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Two of the chapters left to share of this series are flashbacks and I was wondering which one to post first.Which one should I post next: the one with Stiles or with Jackson? Let me know what you'd prefer.EDIT 21.1.2018: There are only 7 votes (and one is from my beta who has read everything), so yeah, I am not closing the poll yet.EDIT 24.1.2018 - Closed.





	Poll II

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this is a poll to decide which flashback of the 2 I have left I'll post next.
> 
> They are very different flashbacks... one of them actually has a new original character.
> 
> I'll close this poll probably next weekend.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr in case you want to tell me anything over there.


End file.
